


Tattered Swing

by Daughter_Of_TheSea



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, First Dates, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Making out in a forest lol, Mason being a shy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_TheSea/pseuds/Daughter_Of_TheSea
Summary: Mason and Aiden go on their first date. (Pt 2 of my soulmate series)
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747330
Kudos: 2





	Tattered Swing

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a ton of old drabbles of these two and I'm completely revamping them and posting them. It's taking a lot of work lol, they're pretty bad but still adorable enough for me to want to put the effort into fixing them.

**November 15, 2018**

* * *

**Mason**

I hurry around my small room, keeping one eye on my clock as I brush through my hair and peer at myself one more time. Deeming my appearance acceptable, I collapse onto my bed and reach for my phone to pass time while I wait. 

Today is Aiden and me’s first date. We’ve known each other for a couple weeks now and while he asked me out when we first met we decided it would be best to hold off on that date for at least a couple weeks so we could actually get to know each other better. But finally, the day has come and I wanted everything to be perfect; no stuttering and no falling, hopefully. The doorbell rings and I jump up, flying down the stairs at an alarming speed. 

"Bye mum I'm going out!" I yell quickly before opening the door. My breath hitches when I see him. He’s not wearing anything different from what he usually wears, a plain white tee underneath his usual blue lacrosse team jacket and black jeans. But he still looks amazing. We’d both agreed beforehand to dress casually for this, I was wearing white, ripped jeans and a pink hoodie. 

"H-hey," I stuttered, cursing myself in my head. The first thing I say to him and I stutter. Aiden smiles, “Hey to you too, cutie.” I flush deeper and he holds up his keys, “You ready?” I nod and he leads me outside to his truck. I climb into the passenger seat while he gets behind the wheel. 

Picking a date spot had been remarkably hard. But eventually, we settled on a restaurant, which we were currently headed to. We pulled into the restaurant and headed inside. We had a reservation so we didn't need to wait to be seated, thank god for that. We sit down across from one another, I fidget nervously with my sweater sleeves. My eyes flitting to all the people around. Aiden smiles softly at me, his warm brown eyes inviting and comforting. 

“Your worrying,” Aiden points out. I shrug, anxiety isn’t something I can just turn off. I can’t just stop worrying. “Give me your hand,” Aiden demands softly. I hold my left over the top of the table and Aiden takes it, stroking it gently. His touch is soft and comforting, sending a warm feeling spreading through my chest. I can feel myself getting less tense.

“See? Nothing to worry about. It’s just you and me,” Aiden says. I nod and take a deep breath, trying to calm my anxious heart. It helps a little. As the night continues I feel myself relaxing more and more. The first time Aiden cracks a laugh out of me he grins so wide I couldn’t help but beam back. 

We leave the restaurant satisfied and our arms swing between us as Aiden leads me to a forest beside the restaurant. We walk down the dirt pathways, the breeze ruffles my hair and it’s a little chilly. The sky is clear tonight and the stars twinkle through the trees. There’s just enough light from the moon to see ahead of us on the path. 

“Come with me,” Aiden whispered. Suddenly, I’m being pulled off of the pathway and into the trees. Anxiety creeps up on me, my hair standing on edge. 

“Aiden, I’m not sure about this,” I protest, “What if we get lost.” I look feebly back the direction we came, worrying my lip between my teeth. 

“We won’t,” Aiden affirms, “Trust me.” And so I do. Swallowing my fear I trust Aiden as he leads me through the darkness. Soon the trees break as we walk into an open clearing. The moon shines down onto the grass, creating an almost mystical glow. On the far side of the clearing there is a small swing made of rope and a singular wooden plank. It looks old but stable enough. 

Aiden leads me over to the swing, he leans against the tree while I haul myself up onto the wooden plank. 

“This is my favourite spot,” Aiden sighs, “My dad and I discovered this when I was twelve. We built this swing here and ever since it’s been my comfort spot.” I feel my heart speed up as Aiden looks at me with such a soft expression, a vulnerability. 

“It’s a special place to me, so I wanted to share it with someone special.” I feel my heart start to speed up and I smile. I was flattered he wanted to share something so special to me, something he clearly cared about a lot. 

“It’s beautiful,” I say. Aiden’s smile tells me I said the right thing. I step off the swing and walk over to him. I reach up to cup his face, which is a little awkward with our height difference. But I don’t really care. 

“Thank you,” I whisper, “for tonight.” Aiden’s twinkle with delight. He leans forward to capture his lips with mine. His arm wrapping around my waist. I giggle into the kiss, the butterflies in my stomach stirring. 

We parted and I rest my head against his chest, reveling in how he smiles. Like pine and mint, the pine could very well be the forest but the mint was all him. Aiden takes a seat on the swing this time, which I like better because it lessens our height difference. 

“So,” I chuckle, “What does this make us now?” I ask purely because I really want to call him my boyfriend but I don’t know if that’s what he’s thinking yet.

“Boyfriends,” Aiden answers, “Unless you’re uncomfortable with that?” I shake my head and happiness well up inside me. All my previous nerves are gone and in a moment of confidence I swing myself onto Aiden’s lap and kiss him. He hesitates more a moment, taken by surprise. But then he’s kissing me passionately back. He shifts a bit to keep us from falling over and his hand rests on my hip, toying with the bottom of my sweater. His tongue swipes across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. My nerves spike again, I’ve never done anything like this. I allow Aiden to take the reins. As the kiss gets more heated I can feel the desire growing. Aiden detached his lips from mine to plant kisses down my neck. He nibbles lightly on my collarbone, drawing a very embarrassing noise from my mouth. Aiden continues sucking just above my collarbone, no doubt leaving a hickey. But it’s not enough. I want more. Eager for contact I shift my hips forward. Just as I do so the swing tilts and we’re sent toppling off backwards. We look over at each other and dissolve into fits of laughter. 

Aiden stands, brushing off the dirt on his clothing before offering a hand down to me. I take it gratefully and allow him to pull me to my feet. 

“Well, that’s one way to ruin the mood,” Aiden laughs. The situation suddenly dawns on me and I flush with embarrassment. It was great in the moment but- I don’t think I’d be ready for something intimate. Part of me feared I’d be disappointing Aiden if I said so. 

“Yeah,” I chuckled, “Sorry about that.” I figure I should probably apologize for dumping him on the ground. Aiden shrugs and glances at the swing, 

“Not a good place to have sex anyway,” he laughs. I’m silent, I feel embarrassed. I look anywhere but him.

“Lets head back,” Aiden suggests. I nod and we walk silently back to the truck. We held hands but it was awkward. I looked everywhere but Aiden and I was fidgeting with the strings on my sweater the whole time. 

I didn’t say anything until we pulled into my driveway. As I was about to get out Aiden put a hand on my arm. His grip wasn’t too tight, signalling I would be able to leave if I really wanted. He wasn’t holding me back with any force. 

“Is everything alright?” I bite my lip, looking down at my fidgeting hands. “Is this about what happened back in the forest?” I nod once sharply. Aiden retracts his hand, drawing through his hair with a sigh. “I’m sorry,” he starts, “If I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean too, if you didn’t want too I wouldn’t have pushed any further.” I take a deep breath, trying to ignore the way my anxiety tugs at my heart. 

“I wanted too,” I admit, “I initiated it, and I didn’t stop you. But you mentioned sex, I just don’t know if I’m-” I trail off helplessly, making random gestures with my hands that mean absolutely nothing. Aiden takes my hands in his, most likely to stop my flailing. He then removes one hand to gently cup my cheek, bringing my eyes to his. 

“Mason,” he breathes, “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I will never, ever, do anything you don’t want to do. So please, if I’m making you uncomfortable, tell me.” He smiles at me with such devotion and care that my insides melt. I move forward to wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. 

“Thank you,” I whisper. Aiden chuckles and hugs me back, 

“I’m just being a decent human being,” he responds. I laugh and give him one last smile before jumping out of the car. 

Aiden waited until I had unlocked my door so he knew I was safe. I waved once more over my shoulder as Aiden pulled out of the driveway. 

I flop onto my bed with a delighted sight. I felt on top of the world, nothing could bring me down. I stand to get ready for bed and as I walk past my full length mirror I notice something a little out of place. The dark hickey stands out against my pale skin, right above my collarbone. I groan, silently cursing my now boyfriend. I wasn’t really all that upset, but it would be a pain to cover and I will give him shit about it later. For now, I admired the new mark on my neck. Because it showed me that I was his, and I was perfectly okay with that. 


End file.
